lbpunionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Red Skull Republic
RSR History The Red Skull Republic is a large clan that was created with the intent to destroy the clan Skullforce, but after helping Skullforce defeat several enemies, instead became close allies, and later after Skullforce disbanded, recieved many members from SF. The RSR is a very pow erful clan known for its sturdy technology and has claimed to have won 13 wars and lost none (Although this is not entirly true) and since formation has been ruled by Hitman_101, with second in command Runningman69. There was once an election for Presidency (Possibly in light of the Second Union Civil War and fear of the same happening to the RSR) in which the rival candidate to Hitman_101 promised he would join the RSR into the LBPU, however non RSR members couldn't vote and he ultimately lost to Hitman. The RSR we're once known as bullies to smaller groups and direct rivals to the LBPU's cause, however in the aftermath of war a close friendship has formed between the two groups. Understandably the RSR has remained independant to the Union to the day, but has a particular partnership with Union Member State the Agents. Recently the RSR has been under the same terrorist attacks from Silver Eagles as the Union. RSR-Union War In December 2009 tensions between the Union and the RSR were growing. The Agents had been independantly observing the RSR for some time and it was clear they we're unjustly fighting smaller groups and clans. The Union was put on standby for war after the RSR launched an attack of Elite Force, a small group but enough to catch attention. War became inevitable when the RSR launched an attack on a Union Member State, CRO. Though there is now some debate over how justified the war was. To help the Union intimidate the RSR the LB PU HQ was released a day before war was officialy declared. Soon after war began the first and only battle of the war took place, The Battle For Twisted Forest. Godman2k7 and M88youngling represented the UTF while Burton91100 and Hitman_102. The RSR won due to a lack of set rules. These rules were later developed upon by M88youngling. As the war continued the RSR began to destabalise, possibly as members were unsure of fighting an enemy with goals and objectives like those of the LBPU. It was later discovered that EF member Castleraider5 had been making false claims about RSR attack and this information, along with other reasons persuaded the Union and RSR to form a peace treaty. Castleraider5 was later kicked from Elite Force Officials, what became of him afterwards is unknown. The war ended in a stalemate with both sides claiming victory, the RSR for its victory in Twisted Forest and the Union for completing its objective in the war, to destabalise the RSR and bring about a change in the way the RSR behaved to other groups. Second Opinion - M88youngling Agents Perspective After becoming extremely curious, The Agents had launched a spy into RSR before The RSR Union war comenced. (the Spy's Name is private.) The Entire operation was missled for one reason: Lies. RSR were engaged with a war with EF, but It's subleader castleraider5 was causing immense havoc, and lied to the spy sayin RSR attacked EF first. The entire opertation was turned upside down, and due to a messege mistake, some info was accidentaly sent to the wrong person. The Spy used a excuse involving C.R.O, and RSR went there and simpely, 'Brushed' them off, in a non threatening way. (If you look at the sitchuation one way...) The only thing RSR did to CRO was pretty much say: "RSR is better." Finnaly, The War Began, and by the Time The Agents had found The Truth, it was too late, a full scale war was already on it's way, and it was probably sheer luck that the war ended. -This Information is provided by The Agents, and is set in our perspective, and is worth debate.